Modern wireless communication networks often use several antenna elements for a transmission to a receiving network component, e.g. a user equipment. A current example is LTE (3GPP Long-Term Evolution). In particular in time division duplexing (TDD) beam forming can provide for an increased performance. In beam forming, individual transmissions from at least two antenna elements are adjusted in phase and amplitude so as to provide an increased signal strength at the location of a target user equipment.
However, operating different antenna elements at different power levels bears the risk that a corresponding power amplifier of an antenna element reaches or exceeds its maximum transmission power, leading to clipping and signal distortion. In contrast, operating the power amplifier well below its available maximum transmission power reduces efficiency of the system. Further, different power levels may lead to a high peak-to-average power ratio which might also adversely affect the operation of the power amplifier.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to provide a wireless communication system substantially avoiding or at least reducing one or more of the above-identified problems.